Making Mistakes and Taking Chances
by hiddenPassionFire
Summary: Emma finds her self in an overwhelming situation. Rated M for adult themes


**So this kinda just came to me **** hope you like it. Reviews are welcome**

You wake up and it takes a moment or two for your eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room you're in. You lift your head up off the pillow and it's in that moment that you remember why you swore off drinking. The room around you spins and you have to put your head back down to make it stop. You feel like you're going to vomit. That would be awful. You start to gag, just thinking about all those germs makes your skin tingle. You blink your eyes and become more aware of your surroundings. You are in your own bed but something is off, there are clothes scattered all over the floor. Some of them aren't yours, they are men's clothes. You close your eyes and start to count to ten, a technique your father taught you when you were little to handle overwhelming situations. This definitely qualifies as overwhelming. You are Emma Pillsbury, you never get drunk, and you NEVER have one night stands. You brace yourself as you roll over in bed to see who is lying next to you. The bed, however, is empty. Now you are consumed by confusion as you get out of bed. The act of standing alone makes your head throb, you've forgotten what a bitch hangovers can be.

You open the door to your bedroom and can hear a male voice wafting down the hall along with the smell of bacon and eggs. You'd recognize that voice anywhere. You love that voice. Now you are mentally kicking yourself for putting both of yourselves in this awkward predicament. You walk down the hall while pulling your undoubtedly messy red hair into a ponytail, securing it with a hair tie. You enter the kitchen and take in the sight of Will, in nothing but his boxers. You admire his muscular frame, from all the dancing no doubt. You fight the urge to go up to him and wrap your arms around him in an embrace. Instead you plop yourself down on a stool in a very un-Emma-ish way. Will turns to you and smiles. They hospital should hire Will just so he could smile at the patients , you are positive the mortality rate would go way down.

"Good morning." He smiles and swiftly cups your face in his hands and presses his lips to your forehead. You are frozen in shock and the first thought is the germs that have been festering and reproducing in his mouth over night. Your face must have suggested your discomfort with that little action. "Don't worry Em, I brushed my teeth." He smiles at you again. It is infectious. You have no choice but to smile back. "Here take these, you'll feel better once they kick in and you have some food in your stomach." He hands you two aspirin and a glass of water. You graciously accept them. Within seconds Will has placed a plate in front of you with two eggs and some bacon on it. Together you eat in silence until you decided to address the elephant in the room.

"Did we…you know, do the nasty last night?" Last night is pretty much a drunken haze to you. You recall dialing Wills number after having two glasses of wine, which is double the amount you usually have. You remember letting him into your condo, inviting him to join you on the couch to have a glass of wine, you remember laughing with ease and not worrying about the germs from the outdoors. You can almost feel Wills hand as he reached out to tuck a stray strand of fiery red hair. You can just vaguely remember your lips meeting in a moment of heat and passion, after that you can't exactly recall in detail what happened.

"No. we didn't. I would never take advantage of you like that Emma." Will says as he reaches out to stroke the back of your hand.

"How come there are clothes all over the floor in my bedroom?"

"Well I tried to get you to go to sleep last night after you spilled a glass of wine all over my jeans. When I took you into your room you kept trying to undress me, the only way to get you into that bed was to let you do it. So I let you strip me down to my skivvies and then you crawled into your bed and passed out. I slept on your couch." You can feel the heat growing in your cheeks. God you are an embarrassing drunk.

"Oh goodness Will! I'm so sorry. This never happens really, I swear." It's okay Em. He clears your plate, rinses it and loads it into the dishwasher along with his own. You watch as he moves around your kitchen cleaning up from breakfast. You don't realize that you've zoned out until Will is standing right next to you with a hand on your shoulder.

"Welcome back" he says " I was just saying it might be a good idea for you to take a good cold shower." You nod and retreat to your bathroom and get in the shower. While letting the cold water do its job you come to a decision about what you want to do, given your current situation. You get dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top, after carefully making sure the curtains match the drapes so to speak. You walk back into the kitchen where Will is scrubbing the pan he used to make your breakfast in. you let your arms wrap around him, you can feel him tense up at this sudden contact. You press your lips to the back of his neck. He lets out a soft moan.

"Emma" he breaths as you move your hands to massage his shoulders. He grabs a paper towel and dries his hands. He turns and leans against the counter, wrapping his arms around your thin waist. You place your hands on his strong chest and gaze into his eyes.

"Will, I've been thinking." You say never breaking eye contact. " about what you said to me after the kids lost at regional's. I love you too Will" you smile as Will leans down and captures your lips with his in a passionate kiss.

"Emma you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that." He picks you up and spins you around.

"Wait, Will I've also been thinking about something else. I trust you in every way possible, and Will I can't deny it any longer," you move your lips so they are right next his ear. " I want you Will. I want you so bad." You can feel something hard pressed against your leg and inwardly smile because you know that you have that kind of effect on Will. You take Will by the hand and lead him to your bedroom. You close the door behind him. He perches himself on the edge of your bed and you stand between his legs. He runs his hands up and down your sides moving the fabric of the tank top with his fingers. You shiver. He extends his hand to you, this is it, in this moment you completely put your trust in one Will sheuster. You give him your hand and he pulls you onto the bed and flips you so you are on your back and he is on top. He stops to look at you and you start to feel a little self-conscious even though you are still fully clothed.

"You are beautiful Emma." He places a kiss to your collar bone and lightly suck, you let out a moan, it feels so good. "I would tell you that every second of everyday" his lips begin their voyage across your skin. You feel his fingers dance against your abdomen, on top of the blue fabric that hides your porcelain skin from your lover. His fingers move to the hem of your shirt and soon they disappear underneath it. You can feel your stomach muscles clench, in a good way, as his fingers explore the smooth expanses of the unknown. And then he stops. He is looking at you again.

"Can I?" he has the hem of your shirt between his fingers, you know what he is referring too. You nod and sit up allowing him to move the fabric up and over your head. This is when you decide to be brave, you reach behind your back and unclasp your periwinkle blue lace bra, you let in fall onto the bed. Wills hands are all over you as if they were pulled to your body by some magnetic force. You moan as Will massages your breast with his talented hands. His lips are on yours once again. He kisses you with all the passion he can muster. It's not until Will skillfully take your nipple between his thumb and forefinger that you let out a very loud gasp of pleasure. He smiles and gently teases each nipple until they are good and hard.

His lips move from yours to your neck and further south until they are at the hem of your jeans. He looks at you and you nod your approval of his intended action. He gracefully undoes the button and pulls your jeans from your legs. You assist him by lifting your hips off the mattress. You now are both down to your undergarments, you in your matching periwinkle blue lace panties and he in his black boxers.

Will runs his hand from your ankle up your leg, bending it at the knee as he goes. He presses himself against you supporting a majority of his weight on his forearms as he kisses you senseless. He uses the hand that is not supporting himself to tease you through the fabric of your panties. You feel something damp building between your legs, your hips involuntarily buck against Wills hand. You both simultaneously let out a groan of desire. He shifts his weight off of you and hooks both his thumbs into the sides of your last barrier. He pulls them off and tosses them aside. You look at him nervously as his hands go to his waist to remove his remaining barrier. You've almost reached the point of no return. You have zero intentions of turning around now. Will removes his boxers. He is back on top of you with one hand between your body and his. His fingers hover just above your most sacred place.

"Emma I love you so much, you are beautiful." He whispers as he dips a finger into your sex. You couldn't even find the words to describe the intense amount of pleasure your feeling if you had the time and a dictionary. You can feel the dampness pooling between your legs. It feels so damn good. He adds a second digit to the mix. He is moving them in a slow but steady rhythm, getting you ready for the real thing. He removes his fingers from you and positions himself your entrance. You make eye contact with him and nod. You are ready for this. He slowly pushes himself into you. It hurts, but not as much as you had anticipated. It isn't until he is about half way in that you feel an intense pain.

"Will it hurts" you whisper. You can feel a tear roll down your check.

"I know baby, it's going to hurt, but just for a little." He kisses your tears away and presses forward, breaking your sacred barrier. By this point he is fully inside of you. He doesn't move. He gives you the time you need to adjust to this new feeling. After a minute the pain subsides and Will begins to thrust. It feels like heaven mixed with a little bit of pain. You begin to catch onto his thursting, you hips meeting his. Will speeds his pace up until you two are fucking like wild animals. He is pounding into you, you are absorbing it with moans of pleasure. It's then that you feel a tingle building in the pit of your stomach, it feels so good. A warmth is raidiating from your stomach to the tips of your toes.

"Emma, I'm so close, I'm going to…" you both reach your climax together and he collapses against you, his sweaty skin on yours. Your bodies panting together. He runs his fingers through your hair and kisses your lips softly. He pulls himself out of you and pulls you into his arms. At some point he dozes off but you are wide awake with one thing on your mind. You nudge Will.

"Will…"

"Do you want to change the sheets?" he asks

"Very much so." Together you change the sheets. Will collapses on the bed but you remain stationary. "A shower wouldn't hurt either"

He opens his eyes and looks at you. "What ever you say Em." He rises and goes into the bathroom and runs the water for the shower, allowing it to warm up. He pokes his head back out into the bedroom. " are you going to join me?" you nod. You join your lover in the shower.

"Hey Will" you say as he suds your back

"Hmmh?" he responds

"I love you." He kisses the back of your neck.

"I love you too."


End file.
